Sephiroth? No, never!
by Albino Alien
Summary: Seph starts acting strange.He's after the last final fantasy major character Squall! But why does he need to get him?includes some yaoi and hentai scenes.


**Disclamer:None of these Final Fantasy characters,or any other characters copyrighted by any other person belong to me.So don't sue me.(but i do own my boyfriend and some curly fries!)**  
  
His black boot, the shine increased fromthe damp liquid streaming down the sides, stepped into the light colored, deep puddle.Lightning flashed, making his pale face and silver hair light up.His face was turned down, his eyes gentally closed in deep thought, his damp silver hair clamped to the sides of his smooth face and trailed down his back. Dressed in all black, he stood straight up and layed a hand on his sword.  
  
Squall ran a hand through his thick brown hair and chuckled. "Seph....you gotta stop walking under those latters." Rinoa giggled at Squalls comment. "Yeah, come sit down and we'll get you the luckiest dish you can eat!"  
  
Seph shrugged, smiled and stepped away from the dark cloud. Vivi suked the magic back into his hand and waddled back to th table, next to Garnet.  
  
*~Half hour passes~*  
  
Squall, laughing his head off, belches and laughs a little more, getting a stern look from Rinoa. Squall makes another belh, a smaller one, covered by his hand. "Sorry, I've gotta use the little boys room." He put the napkin by his plate and pushed away from the table. As Squall walked to the men's room, Sephoroth gazed at him, his bishie eyes sparkling slightly. Seph sighs, excused himself and follows Squall into the bathroom.  
  
Finding Squall at a urinal, Seph positioned himself next to Squall, unzipped his pants and let loose. "So Rinoa's a great gal, huh?" Seph started. "Yeah, she's better than best." Seph smiles at the sound at the sound of Squall's voice. "Must be hard getting a gal like that." "Not with luck" Squall explained, zipping and heading to the only sink. Speh zipped up and went after him. "So, How did you get her?" Seph questioned, smiling. " I don't really know. Just really lucky I guess" Squall said, begining to wash his hands, bending over a little bit, showing his leather clothed, fine ass to Sephy. Seph, not interested in the point of the conversation, stared at his ass and calculated the right moves.  
  
Seph moved closer as Squall turned to dry his hands. Grinning he quickly stroked Squall across his bum. Squall looked over his shoulder, strangely at Sephoroth. He blinked slowly, expecting it to have been an accident and to revceive an apology. Seph, hiding his grin, smiled shyly and raised his eyebrows.  
  
Squall, now frightened of him, widened his eyes and ran for the door, only to be cut off. "Squall......" Seph pleaded,pushing the young man against the wall. "Seph? what are you doing?!" Squall yelped , fearing that he was getting cornered. "Squall, please..." Seph wispered in his ear, licking the lobe. While Squall struggled to get away from the hormoning man, Seph feasted on the youths neck. "Sep-!" Squall cried desperately trying to get away, getting broken off by a kiss. Forcefully, Sephoroth ran his hands down Squall and drew him closer to him. Squall, taking the only chance to excape, rammed his knee up and square into Seph's awakening groin.Seph's eyes widened and filled with tears. He let out a small breath of air, a small squeak and let go of Squall, falling on his knees. Squall grinned and jumped over his attacker, heading toward the door.  
Barret, also coming in to take a leak, was glomped lovingly by the excaping Squall. "Whoa little buddy." Barret replied to the glomp, prying the crying Squall off of him. Setting Squall down, Squall wiped his face of his tears. "Sephoroth!" Squall gasped and hugged Barrets waist tightly. "what about Sepho-" Barret began, looking across the floor, seeing Seph laying face first on the ground, clutching his man hood. "what happened?" Barret asked Squall who was now tugging on the mans arm. "Lets go. we've got to get out of here." Squall pleaded with Barret, who followed him, still wondering about Sephoroth. 


End file.
